1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a uniform pressure type three-dimensional pressure bearing surface measuring instrument structure, and more particularly to a uniform pressure type three-dimensional pressure bearing surface measuring instrument structure that may be used to the pressure distribution of the user""s hip by measuring the height variation of the measuring rods, thereby forming a three-dimensional spatial curve of a constant pressure so as to make a seat cushion of a constant pressure according to the three-dimensional spatial curve, so that the seat cushion may satisfy the ergonomic design.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pressure bearing surface measuring instrument in accordance with the prior art may be used to measure the curve of a seat cushion, and comprises multiple measuring rods extended through a foam body. By contact of a person to be measured, the foam body may be deformed to drive the measuring rods to move, thereby forming different height variations, so as to measure the curve of the person to be measured, so that the seat cushion may be made according to the curve of the person to be measured.
However, when the foam body is compressed, the measuring rods are easily displaced during deformation of the foam body, thereby affecting the measuring effect of the three-dimensional curve. In addition, when the foam body is subjected to a larger pressing force at one point to produce a larger deformation, the foam body will produce a larger reaction at that point, so that the pressure at that point is relatively increased, thereby easily causing a stress concentration. Further, the foam body is easily worn out during a long-term utilization and has to be replaced, thereby causing consumption of material. Further, the foam body cannot be replaced easily when being worn out, thereby causing inconvenience in maintenance of the conventional pressure bearing surface measuring instrument.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional pressure bearing surface measuring instrument.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a uniform pressure type three-dimensional pressure bearing surface measuring instrument structure that may be used to the pressure distribution of the user""s hip by measuring the height variation of the measuring rods, thereby forming a three-dimensional spatial curve of a constant pressure so as to make a seat cushion of a constant pressure according to the three-dimensional spatial curve, so that the seat cushion may satisfy the ergonomic design.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a uniform pressure type three-dimensional pressure bearing surface measuring instrument structure, wherein by provision of the pressure adjusting nozzle, the pre-pressure in the entire system of the connection support cylinders and the connection pipes may be changed and adjusted previously according to the weight of the person to be measured, so as to fit users of different weights.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a uniform pressure type three-dimensional pressure bearing surface measuring instrument structure, comprising:
a housing, multiple measuring rods, multiple height sensors, multiple connection support cylinders, and multiple connection pipes, wherein:
the connection support cylinders are connected with the connection pipes which are connected with each other, so that the connection support cylinders and the connection pipes may form a pressure connection system.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a uniform pressure type three-dimensional pressure bearing surface measuring instrument structure, wherein the multiple connection pipes are undefined, and each of the connection support cylinders is replaced by a compression spring which is mounted on the measuring rod, and is biased between a resting member of the measuring rod and a pressure adjusting plate of the pressure adjusting device.